


The Aftermath

by Litter_Art



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Africa, Aftermath, Alternate Universe - America, Apocalypse, Asia, Blood and Gore, Bombing, Bombs, Gore, Mild Gore, Monsters, Nuclear Weapons, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, War, Weapons, World Domination, World War III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litter_Art/pseuds/Litter_Art
Summary: The world’s power has turned upside down. It was left with no ruler. The result three faction were created to conquer one another. Everything is allowed and there is no hold bars between them. Who will come out as the true leader of the world and what’s going to stop them from getting there.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

The day after the bombing, that happened on both of the Asian continent and the American continent. Civilization were left broken in darkness and sorrow as they were clinching on anything that they can find in front of them for survival. Three colonies were created. One was reigned by one person who had all the power to control the entire African continent. His population was named Legion of Doom. He was a ruthless dictator that wanted to bring the people to the ancient civilization where the Roman Empire was running supreme and extreme. His name was Tchala. Skinny but muscular. His height was medium but it was overrun by his ego that made him think that he was even taller than the Eiffel tower. His skin was white that even the sun could not taint his body. He had medium long dark hair that can be moved just by little wind. His eyes were dark just like his heart was. When he speaks, people follow because of his determination and his intimidating aura. His ambition was to conquer all the others continents for that is his objective to be the all mighty conqueror and the terrific human being.

The second was controlled by a person that was so charming. He always pleased the people for thinking just what would make them feel good and relaxed as he opened casinos, bars, even amusement park for adults and kids. For his people, The American continent felt just like home like nothing has changed. Of course, there was still scraps and many exterminated zones that had no living except radioactive creatures. His name was Johnathan. Average body build. Tall person with a really relaxing smile that can make all of what you see fade away and turn it to what you’re imagining. His skin was dark. He had red eyes that were filled with joy and promises. His heart was always cherish and wholeful. His people were named The Boomers. His objective is the opposite of what Tchala is seeing as the future of the world. He wanted to create a completely new world where everyone can become under the circumstances of peace, compassion and understanding.

The third one is a mystery to his people, as no one knows where he came from nor how he became the ruler of the third location; The Asian continent. We call him Mr. Hwoyy. He was reigning from behind the computer as he had the Mach robots that are his transmitters for the messages and the orders for his people to work and harvest. However, his secret was that he used humans for experiments but no one ever knows where he was doing them nor who were missing from the place. The rumors were that he does not exist and it is just some robots left that are running to an old program created by him. Nevertheless, one thing was in common, all of the three leaders were aiming to go to Europe. However, each one of them got a different objective that will be shown in their journey. Will they keep their sanity or will they lose their humanity? Will they be pacifist and help the world or will they be genocides and end it once in for all?

The countdown to Europe has started. Everyone is preparing.

Everyone is setting up.

The war …….. Is ……….. About ……….. To………. START.

The world became a deconstructed place. As everything was shattered and broken into millions of pieces. Animals lost their shape, as they became monsters and abominations. As many creatures were impacted. It created giant forms and different shapes of them. There were giant lizards, scorpions that were impacted by radioactivity. A human looking monster that can tear you apart with his claws. While the other race, Humans that survived out of the bunkers became ghouls, creatures that cannot even be looked at as they transformed into skinless shivered pieces of meat and others were faceless giants. Poor creatures lost everything they had their sanity their face they became unknown.

In Tchala’s land, the cities were protected by guards that were put for surveillance in case of an attack from the creatures, as Africa is known for its savanna filled with cruel animals and cannibals that are the humans that didn’t survive the apocalypse. For a year ago, before the bombing, a village was attacked by lions and tigers, many people lost their life, kids, elders, women, men died defending what they love the most, their families. And it all happened under the reign of the one and only Tchala.

In America, The entrance was vast as there were too many access point since it was the place where only the fun exist even monsters have a good sense of gambling. There the monsters are cultured and intellectual people as they all been studying their courses and having even universities for their kind. Never less, it is the same as the others. The monsters are even terrible than in the other continents. The humans that are left outside of the protection, outside of the box, meet almost the same faith as everybody else, Death. The monsters are hideous looking, there is for example Charka, a monster that looks like a centipede, and his attacks are acid throws that can even melt through gold. Creatures that can even fly and look like demons. They were called Cipherus, their whole body looks like it’s been scalped that even the brain is visible to the others. Wings that had holes that looks like if they were damaged but they still work like if they were new. Their attacks can make you dizzy losing control. Well this is America it’s kill or be killed.

And of course, Asia, well what was remained of it. Creatures were looking like if they were created from a world of fantasy. Giant ants, poisonous predators like panda, looks like has been stabbed so many times that even his ribs are showing up, face disfigured. Ears torn off.   
And well let’s just say that they aren’t that much friendly. White tigers became very repentant in the west part of Asia. But Mr.Hwoyy, thanks to his technology development he has been able to keep the population away from all creatures as his robots are in constant defense. And the barricades that were established by titanium became impermeable. His robots had the weaponry to keep up against these developing monsters that try to always come close climb do whatever they can to haunt their prey and feed themselves.

But will the defense of each continent stop the invasion from the monsters and other population that still remain unknown to the majority of them?

Will someone discover the true desire of their leaders and know what they are setting up for them?


	2. The American Arc: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world’s power has turned upside down. It was left with no ruler. The result three faction were created to conquer one another. Everything is allowed and there is no hold bars between them. Who will come out as the true leader of the world and what’s going to stop them from getting there.

Everything was running smoothly in Johnathan’s land of fun and amusement. People were playing, dancing, drinking. Even people from other regions and continents come to enjoy their vacation. The security there are called the dark order. For the simple reason of their wear of a black body armor witch in case if you try to take it from it wearer, poisonous gas will take you down. They have their base in the end of the casinos and hotels next to the buildings of the poor’s. If you try to access it, you will be shot on sight. No one knows what’s there except Johnathan. Yet his people don’t even doubt that place. For them, if Johnathan is providing us luxury and pleasure, why would we even bother knowing what hiding behind the curtains?

It was the afternoon, when one of Johnathan boys noticed someone there dead, his body was dismantled, and funny thing there was a stop sign next to his dead body. Well the remaining of his body at least. His legs were torn apart, arms shoved in his body he looked like he suffered from short growing arms. His head was thrown like if it was a football and was trying to score a goal. The boy that discovered it was in shock like if he seen a monster from the hills, he hid the body and ran to his superior.

“Something is wrong here, someone or something came and did the one thing that we didn’t expect” says Johnathan’s boy with terror on his face.

The superior thought it was a bad joke. He contacted the security of the boarders to see if there was something wrong.

Everybody answered the check as the guards took their shifts too seriously and they wouldn’t joke about the security of their visitors and tourists. The superior turned to Johnathan’s boy and yelled at him. “DO YOU THINK THAT’S ALL WHAT I HAVE TO DO?   
LISTENING TO YOUR GIBERISH TALK? HUH CLYDE?”

Clyde had no choice but to force him to go out of his office and show him the dead body. It was tough to convince him since he just go out in case of trouble happening in his district. He was getting screamed at by his superior and blamed for being such a loser in his job since he was known by failing the majority of his missions and assignments.

Suddenly, silence was reigning there as the superior stood in shock more than when Clyde saw that body for the first time. His face got red by anger and then turned white by fear.   
Saying to himself “how could have this happen? The security was tight, there were no time off, no one left their post, no one even blinked. WHAT… JUST … HAPPENED…?” traumatized, destroyed, consumed by his nightmares. The one thing that was unthinkable to happen just did.

The investigation had started:

The first thing is that he sent 100 guys to start the research for people that witnessed the crime to have even more details and of course to lock them away to not endanger the reputation of the American continent and to not bring havoc and worry to the tourists. One of the detectives was Clyde, he was promoted to the high rankings as he had the reflex of hiding the body and save the rep of the state.

As they were assembling the people that witnessed or saw the person before his death.   
There were 5. Of course the first thing was talking to them.

The first has given the info that he was gambling at the atmosphere casino, has won a lot of cash by playing blackjack. Bought booze and of course got himself pretty drunk to enjoy the rest of the vacation.

The second one worked at a gentlemen’s club. He spoke to him and told him to bring him the best suite that they had and he just scavenged it.

The third one, he was witnessing him walking like he was on the edge of death, but with no injuries.

The fourth one, he saw him in a corner sitting mumbling weird noises. Saying they’re coming for me they’re coming to end me. “I thought he was joking, turns out that it was just pure truth” Said the guy.

The fifth one, saw him dead in a gruesome state. Written on the wall was “debt was paid”.

Of course in the end, they didn’t gave them freedom nor the money for their help. They just locked them up behind bars. Poor fellas will never find their freedom nor their families. They will just rot in prison.

After that, they went to the location where there was the writing was established. Just 10 of them were sent to find clues of the murder. Of course, Clyde was still with them. Let’s just say that they gave him the case to try and solve it. It can be his moment to shine out of his comrades.

They finally arrived to the location. The writing became dry and the color was a clear red.   
The body was rotten but assembled. They searched all the place from top to bottom. No one saw anything unusual or different next to where the body was laying.

Then one of the 10 persons saw tracks leading back to a certain place on the road, then it just stops like if the person just disappeared from the place. Like he never existed.

“Maybe there is an opening, or a trap, or a switch. SOMETHING I DON’T KNOW.” Says Clyde, tired after all the researches and all the investigation.

They called it a night off, the only progress that they made is just that they talked to people that knew about the incident.


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world’s power has turned upside down. It was left with no ruler. The result three faction were created to conquer one another. Everything is allowed and there is no hold bars between them. Who will come out as the true leader of the world and what’s going to stop them from getting there.

The 10 persons assembled again right where they finished their day.

Clyde was frustrated after seeing that this is leading nowhere, because of the lack of clues, he didn’t even find the murder weapon nor where the attack came from.

They locked a perimeter for the research witch was 100 meters lockdown. Of course they put cover on it just like if it was a construction or a renovation. So all the people had to go around out of the zone of protection. But of course, the superior thought that this will be a problem so what he did was extending just a little bit the perimeter of security to create a safe passage to the other zone.

After hours of tireless research, they still were on a dead end. Can’t think of anything that can possibly happen since it was their first time in these conditions.

Suddenly, one of the boys named Frank, found a rusted knife. With no handle covered in blood, skin and meat. The knife looks like it penetrated a body a lot of times. It has the smell of intestines and a very gross smell that they couldn’t figure out.

When they saw the knife, they immediately said that it can’t be a monster. “A monster would not think to get a knife stab someone and leave. It has the force to disfigure a body like that but to think and stab someone. That’s impossible” says Carl.

They immediately suspected a tourist or a visitor since there were rivalries between Johnathan and Tchala. They said maybe he sent someone to sabotage them. But they didn’t want to go fast on this assumption otherwise it would be a war declaration and it would endanger their budget and people. So they had to think about other stuffs. But there was one guy that they didn’t listen to. Too bad, since the guy discovered something. And that something was a god damn hole on the ground.

They started looking for people that probably had physical strength and that looked let’s just assume normal and had motivation to do that.

First thing they went to a bank lookalike. It was ruled by Steven. You need money, he’s your guy. But never try to cross him or not pay him back when he gives you the cash that you need because he will haunt you down like a hungry lion.

Clyde said to him “Steven, have you lent money these last time? Because I think that something happened and I think it’s you”.

Steven just looked at him, with a smile on his face and sarcastically speaking “Come on young man, you know if I wanted to do something I just do it but nah that is not my doing I’m just an old man running my job. Hehehe”.

Clyde left Carl there to keep questioning him about what he did on that night and of course trying to procure security footage and search in his desk or closet for a clue or just a tiny stain of blood.

Clyde then went to the atmosphere casino. He entered found someone named Charles.

Now Charles is one of the fancy guys in the district. A charming 60 years old man with a nice taken care of beard. A tuxedo with a Texas accent. He’s the manager there if something happened inside of his casino, he would be the only one that probably knows what went down.

“Hey there young boy, is the chase going alright?” Charles says with a smirk on his face.

“Do you know anything that we don’t know gramps?” Says Clyde with no respect at all to him.

Charles face quickly turned to a monster stare to Clyde. Clyde felt fear in his heart, he felt like he was going to die soon if he doesn’t fix the way that he was talking to him. He immediately asked for forgiveness.

He faced him with a smile telling him to not worry his time didn’t come yet.

“So you’re here to ask me questions about the murder right?” says Charles.

“How did you know? Who told you? Who’s the snitch” Clyde angrily reacting to the question.   
Scared if the information has been leaked to other people.

Charles took him to the surveillance room to see what happened in the casino, if someone did a susceptible act or if that person spoke to someone and got provoked.

They found that the human spoke to someone before leaving the casino. Maybe that was the reason that he got himself pretty drunk. Because that he knew that the ending was near.   
That he was on a time ticking bomb.

The last person that he spoke to was wearing a brown coat, dark sunglasses, a fedora and was hiding his face with a scarf. So Clyde zoomed in and saw that the face of that person was close to being skinless dried and bright as the sun it was even hard to look at from the camera screen.

The research started, they searched each casino, hotel, gentlemen’s club, bars and motels.

Nothing was found, except looking at his feet size from the screen. They look identical to the blood traces found on the road.

Well they went back to the crime scene, when they got there. The guy that discovered the trap finally had something to say and had courage to finally say it in front of his superiors.

“THERE IS A TRAP THAT LOOKS LIKE AN EVASION ONE RIGHT HERE LOOOOOK!!!!” screamed at them. The superiors were going to shoot him for the disrespect. But then they saw it too, it was right there right in front of them but it was so obvious that they didn’t pay attention to it.

So they brought crowbars and any material that can help them to open that cave.

Everybody stood there while they were working wondering what lies behind this door that looks identical to the road.

2 Hours later…

They cracked the trap open, there was light inside, it was stunning how they got light under the ground without even having wires. It looked like they had fireflies in glass bulb.

They sent one of the boys down there to check if there is any danger or a trap when they go down, of course he was scared and hard to convince because it can lead to his death at the second that he puts his feet down.

“Nothing to report”. Said the person when he got down. Of course it was just at the beginning. Clyde and the boys also got down there, scared of what would approach them.   
What can get to them and of course they wondered if they will see the end of it. Poor fellas they don’t know what they’re getting their selves into.

They started walking passing alley by alley each step they made, their heart beat went faster. Like if they were on a room that had no exit and that the trap is coming right to their face and they can’t do anything about it.

Suddenly, the lights went off. One alley after another the light was shut off like if they killed the poor fireflies.

Clyde and the others had to rely on their other senses. Hearing, smelling, touching. Of course it was so gross inside that anything you touch feels like if you were touching the insides of a body.

The lights started flickering, it was creating an aura of a horror movie. Suspense, tension, and paranoia.

Suddenly, a weird noise started. Everyone was hearing it. Then the lights turned on.

“Is everyone alright?” Clyde said to the crew.

Everybody answered, everything was alright. But Clyde had doubts, he started counting how many are they.

One was missing. “Wait where did Lance go? Did someone saw where he is?” says Clyde.

Everyone started searching for him. Yet no one found a clue except a trace of blood. A thin one. So all of them assumed that it came from a stab. “We’re not alone. There is someone here” Says one of the boys.

The lights started flickering again.

All of the boys went to a little cave there just to hide from any attacks. And spend the night there. To calm down and start thinking about the outcome of this little battle that the enemy of it is still unknown. Will the low oxygen pressure get them to lose their thinking and start panicking? Will the fear get finally to them lose control of themselves?


End file.
